Miraculous Ranma
by Alsend Drake
Summary: Miraculous/Ranma1/2 AU Instead of Japan, the Tendos live in Paris, the dojo intended to bring martial arts to France, but when Ranma and Genma, newly cursed, return from their 10-year trip unaware of the villain that's been plaugeing the city, and an arguement between Ranma/Rika and her father leaves him Akumatized, she wont let Ladybug and Cat Noir fight alone.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I really need to focus on doing one story, but my mind gets wandering, especially with College, and I cant focus unless I get rid of the ideas. Anyways, as my first time ever doing a crossover, as all the other ones I have, be it what I want to focus on, or one I just had to get out of my head, like this, have focused on Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, Ive recently started watching Ranma 1/2, and reading fanfics of it, and theres a certain type of those stories I love: Namely the ones with Girl Ranma, be it a permenent change or in that version he frefers to be a she... anyways, Im rambling a bit.

Both Note: Ill try my best to explain stuff from both sides, for someone who knows one but not the other. Also, im not best at keeping 100% accurate on characterizations. Be warned.

Ranma Note: Ive read Fanfics, but Ive only made it up to the whole Charlote thing, so thats where Im gonna work from, also, I dont like following names that are always chosen, so I chose Rika for Ranma's girl name. I mainly choose names based on what sounds good, tbh, and if its a gender-flip, I match the first letter. Also, this Ranma will act a bit differently intentionally.

Miraculous Note: This story occurs seperate from my others, but is closer related to Le Petite Chaton Et Sa Coccinelle. So, my OCs will not appear, and if other Miraculouses appear, I already know who's getting what. And no, Ranma or any of the characters from Ranma 1/2 will not get any Miraculouses. All wielders of Miraculouses will be from the show.

* * *

A light drizzle had just ended over Paris, which was quiet for the night... baring one oddity. A red-haired girl ran in the middle of the quiet road, deftly avoiding the steaming water from a teakettle that a panda poured at her. "Cut it out, Old Man!" she called back at the panda. "If you keep this up, you'll be out of water for yourself!" she called down to it, standing on a lightpost. Glancing at the water level, eye widening at how low it is, the panda huffs, and pours the last of it on itself, as it trasforms into a man, who is quick to start yelling.

"Get down here, boy, we need to get more Hot Water now, thanks to you!" he shouts at the girl on the post.

"How come, pops, afraid some more rain will start?" She replies, sitting on the post with perfect balance.

"To turn you back into a boy, stupid, ungratefull..." he started to rant as Ranma, or Rika as she prefered to go by, just started to jump from post to post, continueing her way. "Get back here, boy!" the man yelled, giving chase.

Watching this from a nearby roof, sits a green-eyed boy, and a blue-eyed girl, who stands, leaning to watch them go. The feline hero yawned loudly, drawing the girl's attention. "Well, that was interesting, buuut, we should probably continue our patrol." he said, quickly hopping to his feet.

"We just saw a panda chasing a girl with hot water, then dousing himself and becoming a man, Then talking about turning her 'back into a boy' and you brush it off?" she raises an eyebrow at him. "What if it was an Akuma?" The boy waved it off.

"Well, we DO transform with tiny magical beings, My Lady. Besides, if it were an Akuma, it'd be all 'I'm so-and-so, and Ladybug and Cat Noir must come and give me their Miraculouses!'" he waved his hands and made a puckered face as he made fun of the Akumas.

"They dont look like that, kitty."

"Well... there was that one."

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes. "I have to get home. Later, kitty."

"I'll miss you, my lady." he tried to kiss her hand, but she just swung away, leaving him to kiss his own palm.

* * *

Rika has succesfully not only evaded her father's hot water attacks, but made it to the Tendo place first after losing the man at the College Fransis Dupon. She smiled as a girl aout her own age opened to door. She blinked at the girl. "Uh... Hello, Im Akane Tendo, who are you?" She asked, having not been expecting anyone except the Saotomes. Rika smiled to the girl.

"Im Rika Saotome. My father and I were supposed to come here, but he kinda got a bit lost, so I made my way here alone." she smiles sweetly. Akane smiles at this, glad that her father's friend's 'Son Ranma' was actually a girl. She lets the girl in who happilly looks around, before quickly being rushed at by her father's friend.

"Oh, Ranma, its so good to finally meet you! Where's your father, and... why..." he trailed off, looking at the girl in front of him.

"I... dont know who this Ranma is... Im Rika Saotome, and my father got lost." she quickly replies, looking at the man. "I'm a..." her eyes trail to the mirror behind the man, and she ducks, as a cup of hot tea flies right onto the man, who barely moves, his eyes wide. Behind Rika, Genma stands, with an empty cup. "Just... cut it out, old man!" she yelled, quickly rushing to attack him. "I've told you to not do that!" she glared at the man, a rapid series of blows keeping him on the defence, pushing him closer to the koi pond. "I. AM. NOT. A. BOY!" she attacked furiously, emphesising each word with a blow strong enough to slam the man's guard against him, sliding him back, until he sliped on a wet stone, taking him into the pond. "Serves you right, old man" she glares, waiting for the panda to jump from the pond. Sure enough, it does, but as it leaps, a Yo-Yo swings in from the side, sending Genma realing. Everyone, except from the Panda, turn to the new person, the Tendos recognizing the Red-and-Black heroine, but Rika not. She just glared at the girl. "Why'd you do that?!" she yelled, Ladybug just looking at her.

"I saw that Panda chasing you earlier, then turn into a man and start yelling at you. And now here he was attacking you.

"We were fighting! I knocked him in there." Hearing this, Ladybug actually smiled.

"Well, guess that means you can take care of yourself. Well, good luck with him." she waved, and swung away. Everyone watched her go, not noticing Ganma dumping a whole Barell of hot water, leaving Ranma to yell in surprise and pain at the sudden hot water.

"Why'd you have to go and do that, old man!" she yelled at him, now human with a leftover cup from the barell. Hearing the new voice, the Tendos turned back, and saw Ranma, gasping. Looking and noticing she'd returned to male form, she sent her father into a nearby pillar with a kick, and dove into the pond, poking her head out to glare at her father. "Ill sleep in here if I must." she growled at the man. "I told you to keep that hot water away from me!" She stands up, crossing her arms. "I don't know what's so hard to understand. I'm a girl, and I don't ever want to return to that male form ever again! I'll never be a Man-among-Men! I'm a Woman!" She storms off, and Akane looks at the man looking after his s...daughter, and quickly follows Rika as Genma stands to take a walk.

* * *

In the dark of the night, a window slides open, letting in the moonlight. "Ah... such strong pain at this hour? Hm... a man who's perfectly manly son is actually a girl. Oh! and this force, the two were cursed in the Legendary Springs. How perfect, this Panda will do just perfectly." he cups a butterfly, corrupting it with dark energy. "Go, my evil little Akuma, and Evilize him!" Hawkmoth cackles as the Akuma flies off into the city.

* * *

While walking, thinking about recent events, Genma didnt even notice the butterfly land on his gi until a purple mask shone around his eyes. "Hello, Spring Panda... My name is Hawkmoth. I grant you the power to generate any kind of water you wish, even that from those cursed springs you and your wayward boy fell into. You can cure him of that girl form forever and you can continue your plans to unite the dojos... but, there is a catch, though it'll work in your favor. See, while you CAN overide his curse, there are two heroes who can undo everything you do, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Defeat them and bring me their Miraculouses, and nobody will be able to reverse your powers. So... do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth grins as a dark grin consumes Genma's face.

"Yes, Hawkmoth, I believe we do." He says, dark bubble consuming his body as he transforms into his Panda form, but colored Pitch Black, the only white his eyes, and his gi fit perfectly over him, a purple color. "Come here boy!" he roared, this Akumatized Panda able to speak, as Geysers of steaming water erupt all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Dupin-Cheng Bakery, Marinette's eyes opened as she heard a roar. "Come here boy!" she just groaned. An Akuma at this hour? This was unusual, but she couldnt let it be. Sitting up, she looked over to Tikki, her Kwami. "Guess we gotta head out again." She says apologeticly.

"Dont worry about it, Marinette. Its not like you did it." The Kwami tells her. "And it's a Friday, so you'll be able to rest after it." she tells the girl. "And my power will ensure youre awake for the fight." she smiled at the yawning teen.

"Thanks, Tikki." She smiled warilly. "Tikki, Spots on!" she called, the Kwami entering her Miraculous, the earrings, as she transformed into the heroine Ladybug. Gripping her Yo-Yo, she swung in the direction of the Akuma, her transformation re-enrgizing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy laid on his bed, looking at the Ladyblog, a blog run by a school friend Alya about Ladybug, and to a lesser point, Cat Noir. This boy was Adrien Agreste, the famous model and son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. He was also the hero Cat Noir, but right now, he was ready for a cat nap, the only things keeping him up were the Ladyblog and the noise of his Kwami, Plagg, noisilly eating his Camembert. "Plagg, please quiet down." The boy complained, but before his Kwami could reply, an alert appeared, showing a panda-looking Akuma, and Ladybug tracking it. "Well, Plagg, we gotta head back out."

"But Adrien... I havent eaten my cheese..." the small cat whined.

"Plagg, that was supposed to last all weekend... Ugh... We'll talk about this later." he shook his head. "Plagg, Claws Out!" he called, as he transformed into Cat Noir and quickly tracked down Ladybug and the Akuma, not hard as it kept bellowing for someone named 'Ranma'

* * *

The Akuma stood across the road from the Tendo home, looking up at the window with lights, and a red-headed girl going through motions. However, his eyes were pulled away from a male voice. "How dare you plan on giving that girl a dousing in water. I have a feline she wouldnt appreciate it. I know I wouldn't." he smiled, with a small group of cats behind him. "Also these civilians may not be too happy with you." The boy grins to the panda as a girl in Red and black drops down next to him. "Ahh, My Lady." he purrs to her.

"Not now, Kitty." she focuses on the Panda. "It's fairly obvious the Gi is where the Akuma is." She observes, then sees him leap onto the roof. "Cat, flank him, I'm gonna intercept that attack." she said, swinging up to the roof. "Leave her alone." she glares at the panda, who turns to her.

"Ah, Ladybug..." he grins. "Hand over your Miraculous, and I'll consider not cursing you." he glares at her. She just spins her Yo-Yo, ready for if he attacks, however she's surprised when she sees him fire a geyer into the room, dousing the girl from earlier. Ladybug quickly jumps in to check on her, but is surprised to see a boy, dazed against the wall. "Now, my son, to rid you of the girlish curse!" he cackles, as another spray flew towards Ranma, who's eyes widened in terror, realizing what was about to happen. Acting on impulse, Ladybug pushed him out of the way, and is blasted straight through the wall, slaming against the hallway wall. She stands, glaring at the panda who followed her into the hall, Ranma having taken off. "Well, I can't leave imperfections on my record." he glared at her.

"That didn't stop you from leaving those civilians feline odd." she mentally groaned at the Cat-worthy pun, he must be rubbing off on her.

"Those were perfections, intended to draw out my wayward boy. But thanks to that boy, that plan's all washed up." he glared at her, another geyser rushing towards her. However, a quick shape intercepted, as Cat Noir, tosser her under the geyser, being sent through another wall as Ladybug slid under the Akuma. Popping up, she snatched the gi and quickly tore it, releasig the Akuma. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." she swipes at her Yo-Yo, it opening as she swings it at the Akuma, capturing it with a call of "It's time to de-evilize!" pulling it back, she released the purified butterfly. "Bye-Bye little butterfly." she waves at it, then tosses her Yo-Yo high, having not had use her Lucky Charm. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she calls, as a wave repairs all the damage done, repairing the walls, and returning the hoard of cursed cats to normal, lifting the curse and returning them home, leaving a confused Rika sitting in front of the Koi pond, giving a confused mew. The Tendos sleepilly come out from their house as Ladybug and Cat Noir jump down from the roof, exiting through Rika's window, as Rika climbs a tree.

"Uh... is... he ok?" Cat Noir looks up to the red head, who hissed at him.

"He will be." Genma staggers out, having returned to normal with no memory of his actions as an Akuma. "Give him a spray of water to fix it." He says, not noticing Cat Noir's small shutter.

"Well, as much as I'd love to take this chance to talk, I'd better go." he says, rushing off before the hose comes out. Ladybug looks to them.

"Well, stay safe, and sir." she walks over to Genma, handing him a card. "I know you're new in town, Mr. Panda. This is a help line for Akumatized Victims that was established shortly after Hawkmoth started attacking." She waved as Rika fell out of the tree into the pond from a blast of water, and with that, Ladybug was gone.

* * *

Adrien was dead tired, face planting onto the bed on arrival, passing out almost immediately, not even noticing anything was wrong, even as her long hair created a mess around her.

* * *

Exhausted, Marinette flopped onto the bed, looking to the roof. Some kind of water Akuma... a bit disappointing to be honest. relaxing, Marinette crossed his arms over his... wait... his?! The boy's eyes flew open, looking over his body. "Uh... Tikki... we may have a problem..." he gulped.

* * *

Ok, a quick note, having two names, Ranma/Rika will always be called a She, and the name will be the key to which form, while Marinette and Adrien, having one name, will use the gender pronouns based on their form. Im currently up on the air if they'll fix it, as its not a normal curse, and if I decide to keep it, ill assign dual names for them too, to keeps the rules consistent between all cursed characters.

Also, my current plan for the next one is for the Tendos to explain the whole Hawkmoth situation, then with the first day of Lycee, French high-school, Ranma will be able to explain things, so itll basicly be the introduction to the worlds of the two shows for the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Exposition excuse chapter! Yay!

* * *

The next day, everyone in the Tendo household were gathered, Rika intentionally putting herself as far away from Genma as she can, unaware of what exactly happened beyond her father trying to reverse her "curse", which she wasnt a fan of. Seeing this, Akane puts herself between the two, and Soun sits on the other side of his old friend, while Kasumei is on the other side, standing, about to talk the Saotomes through what nowadays is a typical talk for visitors to Paris: The Hawkmoth talk.

"Since you two encountered Hawkmoth yesterday, that'll actually help our little talk today." She said, setting some papers on the table. There were three of them, one of Lady Wi-Fi, who was Marinette's Best Friend, and one of the earliest Akumas, there was also a picture of the Evilillustraitor, a shy boy named Nathanial Kutzburg, and finally, the first Akuma, Stoneheart. "These three are Lady Wi-Fi, Evilillustraitor, and Stoneheart. They are some of the earlier Akumas sent out by a mysterious villain named Hawkmoth." she started, not letting Rika or her father speak up. "As you saw last night, Hawkmoth preys upon negative emotions to transform people using Akumas, small purple butterflies, with the apparent aim..." She set down two more pictures, One of Ladybug to Rika, and making sure the one of Cat Noir went to Genma, unsure of how Rika's cat fear would react to the Black Cat Themed Superhero. "Are to capture something called the 'Miraculouses' that belong to the two heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. The powers of the Akumas range widely, from last night's water generation, to one who could essentially kill you with a touch, stealing your time in order to go back in time, and even able to replicate the powers of heroes, like Antibug, Copycat, and possibly Volpina, though we dont quite know if there really is a Fox-themed hero out there." She set out a few more pictures, these retrieved from the Ladyblog, showing Antibug, the daughter of the Mayor, Chloe Burgoise, who also happened to be the school mean girl, Copycat, who unlike the other, who usually retained a bit of the person's appearence, was an exact copy of Cat Noir, just with a lollypop stick in his mouth, and was a sculptor who was jealous of Cat Noir, having been led to think he and Ladybug were a couple, and finally Volpina, a transfer student named Lila. "Ultimately, until this Hawkmoth is captured, you'll have to be very careful if an Akuma shows up. Run and Hide, and if you end up somehow getting a hold of an akumatized item, get it to Ladybug. On their first fight, it got away... that was NOT pretty." Now, here's the important part, Rika." the girl looked at her. "From the moment the Akuma makes contact, the person is not themselves. Hawkmoth has control over them, and while their basic personality and wishes remain, it's often amplified. For example, a boy named Nino wanted to throw his friend a party, but the friend's dad said no, and baned the boy from his house. Once he was akumatized, he trapped all adults in bubbles, and then forced people to come to his party. Even akumatized, he still wanted to give his friend a party, but he did it in a completely different way.

With that all, Akane helped gather up the pictures as Rika thought about it. "So... that means the old man wants to turn me back for good, which I kinda knew, but wouldnt usually go that far?" she asked.

"Exactly. Typicly the Akuma amplifies whatever goal akumatized them, and since it's a pretty safe bet your whole 'Im a girl' speach was what caused it, it amplified that goal, to 'cure' you." She gives a glare to Genma, who for one, seemed ashamed, be it an act, or feeling bad for attacking his son with no intention of training, it was impossible to tell.

"So... now what?" she asked.

"Well, you have the weekend, and after that, you've been signed up for Lycee."

"Uh... Lycee?" Rika tilted her head.

"It's basicly high school. This is Akane's first year in Lycee, and youll be going to the same school."

* * *

The whole weekend, Marinette had hidden in his room, terrified to do much. "Tikki, what happened?" he looked at the kwami. She looked over the frightened boy.

"Well... based on what we saw of that Panda, Id assume that water spout you intercepted had some kind of magical effect associated with it. We can guess that because of what we've seen with the Red Head, some kind of water, presumably hot water, will reverse the change... But... you didnt change when first hit, and it's still there even after Miraculous Ladybug... If I had to guess, your transformation supresses the effect, but also hid it from the Miraculous Ladybug, so it wasnt fixed." Suddenly, Marinette's eyes widened.

"Tikki..." he gasped. "Remember him saying something about fixing me... then Cat Noir took the hit?"

"What about it, Marinette?" the Kwami cocked her head.

"Well... if saying fixing that girl was a water that made me a boy, and only my Miraculous kept me from changing, untill I reverted, and was a boy... That means the water that was aimed at me was likely the reverse! So somewhere, Cat Noir..." her eyes widened. "That means... As soon as im seen in this cursed form, he'll figure out im Ladybug, and if I see a boy as a girl... Ill know who he... she... Cat Noir... is!" she started to panic. She'd always wanted to keep their identities a secret, but odds were that was impossible now.

"Look at the bright side, Marinette." Tikki laid on the boy's head, leaning over. "Since Ladybug won't change, you can use that as proof you're not her to everyone but Cat Noir!"

"Well... I guess that is one thing, Tikki." he smiled, preparing to dask for the shower to test Tikki's theory, and didnt want to risk his parents seeing him as a he.

* * *

On Monday, Adrien groaned. This wasn't going to be a fun day... She looked at the school, and shifted uncomforatealy, worried someone would comment on her hair. She had been forced to cut it herself, not wanting to risk her father learning about her condition. A small smile graced her face for a moment when she though about what she'd talked about with Plagg. Based on what she knew of the fight, if there was any girl who was now a boy, a leftover from the Akuma, she'd know who her lady was, even if that wasnt how she wanted to find out. She huffed. She knew she had to hide the effect as well as she could, not wanting her father to find out, because then he'd know she'd been somewhere other than the house last night, and she'd lose the little freedom she had. A bit nervous, she stepped out, her clothes not fitting as well as it had the previous day, as she feels the rain drops. She'd deduced that hot water would return her to normal, but with the rain, she knew there was no way around getting hit by the cold water. Over the weekend, the two young heroes and their Kwami had spent most of their time in their room, testing what exactly would make them transform, and Adrien knew that today would be the best day to tell if Ladybug, as he suspected, did indeed go to his school. She made her way into the building, noticing a girl in her class, Akane, with a new student, but while she had never directly met her, he'd seen her before. It was that girl from last night, the one attacked by the Akuma, however soon her attention was drawn by someone trying to sneak in. Those clothes looked like Marinette's style, but... the new person was a boy. She walked closer to the sneaking boy, who seemed confused on which bathroom to enter, possibly to get at the hot water. "M...Marinette?" she asked, the boy stiffening. He turned to see Adrien and almost paniced, and promptly did with the next words she said "My Lady?" as he barged into the boy's room, in a blind panic. Seeing this, the girl from the other day approached.

"What's wrong with that guy?" she asked, Akane soon noticing she wasnt with her and following. Adrien floundered for a moment. He couldnt say what was really going on, but was saved by Akane.

"Wait, wasnt he wearing Marinette's clothes? Was she out and about last night, with that Akuma attack?" the girl asked. "Shouldn't she have been fixed?"

"Well, I mean, Miraculous Ladybug isn't perfect... it may have missed a couple of people..." Adrien said, a bit nervous. Rika looked at her.

"You were out too?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah... but please dont tell... I cant let my dad know I was out." she looked down. "Wait... how?" The girl grined, and offered her hand.

"I'm Rika Saotome, though I was born Ranma Saotome. I think I can explain what's going on." Adriend shook her hand, as Marinette charged from the restroom, now back to normal, and almost runs right into Rika.

"OhmygodImsosorryaboutthat!Icanexplainwha..." she started to say a mile a minute before Adrien, put a hand on her shoulder, shutting her up.

"Mari... Rika here can explain what's happening... To US" he emphesises the last part, so she understands. Her eyes widen, and she mouths 'Chat?' to Adrien. However, Rika speaks up.

"I'm told that lunch here is different. I think I can explain things then, ok?" she waves as the bell rings. Adrien mentally kicks herself for not returning to normal. Guess she'll have to pretend.

* * *

At lunch, the four sit at a cafe. Adrien had returned to normal after her first class, but a sudden drizzle while they rushed to a neary cafe, where Adrien insisted on paying, left Adrien and Marinette in their transformed state. Adrien looks over to Marinette, seeing the boy blush a bit.

"So, you two were hit by that... Akuma... yesterday, right?" Rika speaks up. The two just nod. "Well, I think you've found the best person in Paris to ask about it."

"And why's that?" Adrien asks, looking at the girl.

"Well, Pops and I were on a training trip for 10 years. Our last stop was at the legendary taining ground Jusenkyo. We found out a bit late that the water there was cursed, anything that falls in takes on the form of whatever drowned there until splashed with hot water, while cold water changes them back to the 'cursed' form."

"Wait." Marinette speaks up."Then why are you still a girl then, unless..." her eyes widen. Rika just smiles a bit sadly.

"Yes, I fell into the very same waters Adrien was hit by, the Spring of the Drowned Girl. I was born Ranma, and a boy, but to be honest... I rather prefer this body." She shrugs, and returns to eating. The four teens continued eating, finishing and heading back to school, with some extra cups to make it easier for Adrien and Marinette to have hot water on the go, so they could return to normal once they got to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know how I can improve, I just recently started writing and posting the stories, so I havent had much input. Also, not everything is the same.

* * *

Across town, a man sat in his office, a small figure zipping about him. "Master, did you hear about the last Akuma?" the small figure asked the man.

Gabriel Agreste just looked at the small Kwami. "That Spring Panda?" He asked.

"Exactly. Ive figured out what waters were used against Ladybug and Cat Noir, Master."

"And which would those be?"

"Ladybug intercepted water from the Spring of Drowned Man, and Cat Noir intercepted to opposite, from the Spring of Drowned Girl. But they didnt change."

"That would be the magic of the Miraculouses... Thank you for this information." Gabriel stood. "I shall return.

* * *

In the darkness, a man stood in an alley, waiting for a victim to strike, unaware he was being watched. The man conceiled brass knuckles, watching for someone to pass, and sure enough, someone did. A woman walked by, as way pulled into the alley and tosses against the wall. "Hand over the purse, ma'am." the man stood over her, letting the light glint off his brass knuckles, not noticing the shadowy figure landing behind him.

"Haven't you ever een told to pick on someone your own size?" a female voice said from behind the man, as he turned to see a girl standing partially in the shadows. He takes a step toward the new person.

"Show yourself, girlie." he cackeled, a bit overconfident. The girl shruged, and steped into view. She was short, with red hair. A mask wraped around her eyes, which glared out from the holes in it, and it tied behind her, a Cat Noir headband in her hair. She wears a simple pair of shoes, and what appears to be a kind of chinese outfit. She takes on a combat stance, glaring at the man.

"You can call me Kejigaru. And if you let her go and turn yourself in, I wont have to hurt you." The girl, Rika, stated, as the man laughed.

"I thought you said to pick on someone my own size." he taunted, as she just stared at him.

"You aren't picking on me. I'm picking on you, if you don't do the right thing." she barely was able to finish before the man attacked, and she lept high into the air, landing on his fist before leaping off of it, bringing her foot up, landing a kick directly to his face as she did so, snapping the man's head back, and landing next to the woman. "Go get the cops to bring this man in, ma'am. she said, and the woman nodded, giving her thanks and ran off. After ensuring the man was out cold, Rika made her escape, leaving him for the police, and headed back towards the Tendo house for the night.

* * *

Adrien Agreste looked at the news report, watching it intently. "Reports from last night of a girl stopping a mugging and various other small-time crime have been coming on. A few citizens have reported she goes by the name 'Kejigaru'. Some have wondered if this is a citizen acting as a vigilante, or if it's a new hero like Ladybug and Cat Noir. What we do know is this girl is a skilled martial artist, able to knock out a grown man in one blow, and very graceful, some describing her motions like water, and even one report saying she even landed on a fist that was swung at her." Adrien thought for a moment. He needed to find out more about this. "Plagg, Claws Out!" he called, and proceeded to make his way out, heading towards the Dupin-Cheng bakery to check in with Marinette.

* * *

Soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir stood looking down into the street. Originally they were going to try and track down the mysterious vigilante, but were soon sidetracked by a bellowing voice. "I am The Brawler! This Kejigaru girl better show her face!" he roared, the attempted mugger from last night, gripping his brass knuckles. Ladybug and Cat Noir were about to launch an attack when a new voice drew everyone's attention.

"Hello, Brawler... Hawkmoth." Rika stood on a street light, looking down at the man. "I see he wanted a rematch." she smiled, the gentle breeze causing her mask's tied part to flutter, and she soon jumps down to the steet, walking towards the Akuma. "Well, if you wish a rematch, so be it, but if I win, I'll be taking those knuckles to Ladybug and Cat Noir for purification." She smirked at the villain, who only screamed in fury, attacking the girl blindly, who easilly dodged every single blow. "Is that all you've got?" she grins, as in the corner of her eye, she sees Ladybug as she swings across to the other side of the road. Sudenly, she drops down, sweeping out the villain's legs from under him, and leaping over the man even as he starts to get back up. She swiftly delivers a snap-kick into the man's back, sending him sprawling again. Before he can react, Cat Noir leaps from the roof he stood on, striking the man's back with his staff, and holding it there, not noticing the girl's step back and widening of her eyes as he leapt in. With the villain incapacitated, Ladybug easilly swoops in and plucks up the man's Brass Nuckles, before tossing it to Cat Noir.

"Don't think I'll be able to break these. she says, digging her knee into the Akuma's back, as he catches it.

"No problem, My Lady." he grins widely, gripping it tight, before calling upon his special ability. "CATACLYSM!" he calls, the brass knuckles rapidly decaying in his grip, a black butterfly trying to escape, but Ladybug quickly catches it and purifies it, like she did with Spring Panda, before calling out "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" as the magical wave repaired all the damage the Akuma had caused. As she did this, Cat Noir aproached, raising an eyebrow at the girl's expresion.

"Don't worry, Im not gonna hurt you, Cataclysm's a one-time use." he said, not quite understanding what was with the girl, who looked down.

"It's just... you're... a... c-c-c..." she shutters, as his eyes widen. She must be scared of cats.

"Dont worry, Im kind, but know if you plan on operating in this town, or even keeping that headband as part of your costume, you'll have to at least be able to stand me." he says, as he leaves with a beeping of his Miraculous warning him of his time counting down.

With the departure of the cat hero, Rika calmed down as Ladybug approached her. "We need to talk. The three of us." she said, drawing the other girl's attention. "Tonight. Meet us at the Eifel Tower." the superheroine said, before heading out. After a moment, the sound of sirens coming to take the mugger back snapped her out of her daze and she retreated into an alleyway, somewhat reluctantly using a splash of hot water to make herself vanish, as nobody gave Ranma a second glance.

* * *

Adrien lay on her bed, having a passing car send a spray of chilly rainwater left over from the week's rain into her face, and she just couldn't be bothered to change back, especially as she'd invited Nino over with the intention to inform him of the spell that lay over her. Marinette and Adrien had decided they couldn't hide their curse indefinitely, especially to their best friends. She smiled. That wasn't all they'd planned on telling them. After discovering the other's identities, they realized how silly they'd been. Adrien had never considered giving the girl who had a massive crush on him a chance because he'd never realized it was because of a crush on him, as he'd been blinded by his love for Ladybug, unaware the reason she rejected him was she had her heart set on his civilian form. Now seeing the only thing that had really kept them apart was the fact they were waiting for the other without even realizing it.

* * *

My current plan for next chapter is a Miraculous-skewed chapter, with the talk with Alya and Nino, as well as messing with Chloe. After that, I currently plan the one after that focusing on the Tendos and Rika, with Genma being Genma.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette walked through the streets, using baggy clothes and a hooded sweatshirt a few sized too big, since it belonged to her now-boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. The reason for the clothing is was raining outside, and as such, she was currently transformed so as not to have to worry about becoming a boy. She knew she'd have to get some hot water once she gets home before Alya arives, otherwise... Her mind stopped for a moment. Wait, WHY? She had asked Alya over in order to tell her about the effect on her. Wouldn't it just be easier to be in male form when she arrived. And her parents could help, since, unlike Adrien, she could tell her parents what's going on safely. Well, with a few things witheld, like she'd ended up hit as Ladybug, and at that dojo. After all, the Akuma had been throwing about alot of water, so it's not too crazy to believe she'd ended up in the crossfire standing on her balcony. With that thought, the girl headed back towards her house, humming a song that happened to be the theme of her favorite kitty, even if giving him that status meant she had to deal with his puns.

* * *

"Now, Nino, stay calm." Adrien said, a loose jacket on, very similar to the one she'd lended Marinette. Her female form wasn't so much smaller as she was slimmer, allowing the jacket to hide the fact she was, well... a she, until Nino had entered and she'd started her explination.

"I'm kinda surprised your old man is letting me in, after the whole Bubbler incident." the boy said, sitting next to Adrien. "Dude, you okay? You look kind of ill." he looked closer at the girl, who shifted.

"Yeah, im ok, Nino. There are two things I actually wanted to tell you..." she thought for a moment on which order she should start. Maybe if she started with the whole Marinette thing, it'd help distract him. "The first thing is... Marinette." she said, then looked for the best words. "I dont have any flowery speaches for you, and I know I don't need it, and figured I should tell you before Alya does, Marinette's talking to her around now." Nino seemed to catch on.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he looked at his best friend, who gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, Marinette and I are together now." Adrien confirmed, and his friend gave him a friendly shove.

"Good job, man. And just in time, I thought you two would get together this year." he chuckled. "Alya may not like she lost the bet. She was too optimistic." he chuckled.

"You bet on us getting together?"

"We bet on how long untill you two got together." Nino corrected. "Good job, man."

This was it, her chance to tell Nino. "Man... about that... That may not be accurate completely..." he started, but was quickly cut off.

"Wait, really? Never thought you'd be Trans, Adrien." Her eyes widened.

"Nononononono!" She quickly replied, waving her hands. "It's not like that, Nino. If I had it my way, I'd be all boy, but an Akuma had another plan."

"An Akuma? But none are running about."

"Well... I... guess Miraculous Ladybug isnt a perfect cure... I was out and about when Spring Panda got me, but instead of the water turning me into a cat, it turned me into a girl." she tossed her jacket aside. "I found out that cold water turns me into a girl, while hot water will return me to normal."

"Really? That's... kinda specific." Nino thought for a moment.

"Well..." she thought how to say this, as she couldn't betray Rika's trust. "You know that girl, Rika Saotome? The new girl who's staying with the Tendo family?" she started.

"Yeah, Japanese, red hair?"

"Yeah, that's her. Well..." he thought for a moment before settling on a half-truth that wouldn't reeal the girl's secret. "The Akuma was actually her father. See, he had wanted a son, and tried to raise her as a he. Before they returned, they stoped at a legendary training ground filled with cursed springs. While there, her dad fell into one, and now turns into a panda. He was the Akuma, and the current theory is the water generated was water from those cursed springs. We assume his aim was to force her to become a boy, but that was foiled by Ladybug and Cat Noir." He felt that would work, he never specified if she'd fallen in a spring or not.

* * *

Across town, Alya poked Marinette's bare chest a few times, the boy clearly having gotten fed up with her poking already. "Alya, please, you have to believe me. Here, go get some hot water and I'll show you." he said, sighing as his friend nodded, and went downstairs. He pulled on his shirt, thinking about how to continue to the next thing he wanted to say, the whole adrien thing. He knew as soon as he said anything, she'd be all over him. or her, at that point, and then... "Ah!" she yelled, as Alya laughs at her reaction at the water. "That's not funny!" she protests. Once her friend finishes laughing, she continues. "There's more I have to tell you..."

* * *

A girl jumps from a sudden squeal of joy, the distraction breaking her concentraition as she misses the block she'd been aiming to break. She looks up at Rika's look of concern. A small smile appears on her face. "Sounds like Alya, you know, the girl from class? I guess Marinette and Adrien finally got together. Eitehr that, or she cracked Ladybug's identity, and the first is more likely.

"How do you know thahhhh!" Ranma jumps, and glares at the form of her father. "What was that for?!" she glares, and jumps at him, throwing the man into the koi pond and jumping in after the panda.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and Akame elbowed Rika as Marinette and Adrien entered, holding hands. "See, it was the first one. Also, you may want to get those cups of hot water I had you bring to them before others arive." she says, as the rain had transformed the couple. However, before the redhead could (carefully, she didnt want to get any on herself) get the cups to them, a certain blonde entered class, earlier than usual.

"Oh, look who it is, Marinette and... wait a minute? What's this?" Adrien had stopped as Marinette turned to glare at the girl.

"You know what, Chloe, I don't have time to deal with your... youness today, got it! It's been mostly good today, and I won't let you ruin this day!" he growled, glaring at the girl, who's shocked look grew into a smirk.

"Oh, look, I told you Sabrina. Seems someone forgot their makeup... I always knew you had to be a boy, after all, no girl could be as ugly as you. And now I know you're a boy, that means you can't have my Adrikins, Ill tell him your secret, and he'll want nothing to do with you." She hissed, Adrien's fist clenching as she spins around.

"You know what? I've tried to be nice to you, Chloe. Letting you hug me even though I don't like it, and even being nice about the way you act." She glares down to the class bitch. "But insulting my GIRLFRIEND, and calling her ugly is something I won't stand."

"Who's this new girl?" Chloe snapped back, as Rika sets the cups on the desk. Seeing this, Adrien reaches over, and pours the cup out as he glares at Chloe.

"Now, Chloe. I will never love you, I could never love someone like you, and I will not stand your..." he passes the other cup to Marinette, who quickly uses it. "...attitude any more. I am dating Marinette now, you got it." he pulled the girl closer to him, his arm around her. "And I do not appreciate you useing a curse laid upon US by an Akuma to attack her." He finished, walking her to the spot that she sat in, sliding into Alya's seat. "Alya wanted to swap seats after last night. Hope that's ok." he told her after watching Chloe storm out in a huff, with Sabrina following quickly.

"Yes! I mean... if the teacher's ok... and..." she blushed and he smiled to her.

"Hey, Akane." Rika whispered to the girl next to her. "Ever had someone like that?" the girl didn't answer, just turned the same shade Marinette was and becoming very interested in her notebook.


	6. Chapter 6

On my profile, I have a couple polls, the one actually using the system is one I want as much input on, asking if you all prefer shorter chapters with fast post times, or slower post times with longer chapters. And don't worry, after the first section, we're going to the Tendos! Also, first part is being written just before bed, I just had to get it on my computer before I could sleep.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir prowled the rooftops on petrol, as they did every few days. However, something drew the feline hero's eye, or, more accurately, someONE drew his eye. Watching the two heroes was a figure in a heavy winter coat and cap, which was what caught his eye, as it was far too warm for someone to be wearing such a warm outfit. Seeing the girl's face, he could tell the person was not only a girl, but around their age too. She soon seemed to grow tired of the feline hero, and turned to leave. Having noticed Cat Noir stopping, Ladybug had observed the mysterious girl, who stepped into an alleyway. However, when the two heroes followed, all they found was the cap and coat, as well as what looked like a disposable coffee cup, with the word coffee crossed out and replaced with 'Water' in a marker, and the girl had vanished without a trace.

* * *

Akane sighed, watching Rika and her father battling, a tea kettle between them. Genma kept trying to pour it, but Rika kept him from doing so with quick strikes and reactions. Eventually, she managed to throw the man and his tea kettle into the pond, a very irate and soaked panda waving it's arms angrilly. Satisfied, the red-head sat next to Akane at the table. "Is this going to happen every day?" she asks the girl who just shakes her head.

"Honestly, most likely. Pops just can't accept me for who I am." she looks at her food, poking at it half-heartilly. "Honestly, if I had it my way, Pops would just leave me alone and go his own way, and I could stay with mom... I dont remember much of her, or even where she is, back in Japan would be my guess... Though I'd immagine she'd accept me as her daughter."

Out in the yard, Kasumi returned Genma to human form, quickly drawing the kettle back before he could snatch it. "Sir, please, just let your girl be."

"I can't, because he's a boy, not a girl! Now, give me that, you..." Genma watched the kettle sail back into the pond.

"Ooops. When I need it again, I guess I'll just have to ask Rika to get it for me." she said, walking off, leaving Genma glowering.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a figure watched the family, the girl that Paris' heroes had seen last night was back, bundled up again, and with two thing, one letter, and a steaming cup, also with coffee crossed out and marked with water. 'Ah, too bad. You fall in Hulinuhaichuan...' '...At least it wasn't Spring of Drowned Pig...' '...Ah yes, that right next, Tragic Story of Black Piglet who drown there 2500 year ago. Now whoever fall in take form of Black Piglet.' The girl snapped out of her thoughts, and saw two people fighting high in the air, a bald man in a Gi, and a red-headed girl. She looks at the note, and tosses it, as it flies across the street and slides under the door. "Watch out, Ranma" she says, turning into an alley and moving to pour the water on herself.

* * *

"Hey, Ranma, there's a letter to you." Kasumi knocked on the girl's room, as she had holed up there to get away from her father for a while.

"What d you mean a letter for me? Nobody even knows Pops and I are here?" she opens the door slightly, taking the letter offered to her. "Huh? It doesnt even have an adress on it... Someone would have had to hand-deliver this. Where'd you get this?"

"It was sitting just inside our property. Maybe it's someone from school?" Ranma thought for a moment. Maybe those two who'd been cursed by her father when he was an Akuma... What was it... Marinette Dupin-Cheng and Adrien Agreste? Figuring just thinking wouldn't help, she opened the letter and head it, her face paling slightly. Why did it seem the world just loved sending problem after problem at her. "Ranma? What's wrong?" the question brought the girl back to reality.

"It says... 'Ryoga has arrived.' and it's signed 'Aki'"

"Ryoga? Who's that? a friend?"

"Well... not quite. He's kind of been out for me for a while now... It's a long story, Kasumi. Thanks for this." She closed the door again, and looked at the note again. So, Ryoga had finally managed to arrive... but who was this 'Aki' and how did they know?

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Penn shuttered. That wasn't a good sign. Usually he got a sense when Hawkmoth was about to use Nooroo's powers, but it was more like a sense of foreboding. This time, it was a lot worse. Something bad was going to happen soon, the Peacock Kwami knew, but he couldn't even warn his wielder until later, as he couldn't risk discovery. So, the Kwami settled down to wait, and hope Hawmoth's move wasn't made while he had to do so.

* * *

The redhead walked down the stairs of their house, glad nobody was home, as a small fox-like being zipped around their head. "Vixx, what is it?" they sigh, knowing the only way to get their Kwami to calm was to let her talk her mind. "It's just I've got a bad feeling, like Hawkmoth is about to try something, and it's going to be big, and I'm just kinda worried for Tikki and Plagg, and I've got the sense that it could even pull in Penn, and maybe even that new girl, I wonder what's with her, does she have a Miraculous, or is it just..." The little fox said, the words spilling out like they'd been about to overflow the little fox.  
"Vixx, you're rambling again."  
"Oh, sorry."

* * *

"Go, my little Akuma... and Corrupt him!" Hawkmoth grins, as the Akuma tracks it's traget, and instead of possesing an item, enters the boy himself, as a pink mask glows. "Hello, Ryoga... My name is Hawkmoth, and you are now to be called P-Chan... I know of how you tracked Ranma, and your rage that she actually likes the curse you both share, having both fallen in the Spring of Drowned Girl. Now, I have granted you powers far beyond those ever granted by just a normal Akuma. You will act under my command, and your powers, the Akumas I'll send to aid you, and your already formidable skills withh allow you to slay Ranma Saotome, and capture the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and bring them to me. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a great, mutually beneficial deal." the boy laughs. "RANMA, SHOW YOURSELF!" He yells, and runs off, not even noticing the girl watching him from a roof. She didnt have her coat and hat on, and just watched. Anyone who saw her would know why she had been waring such heavy clothes, because she was not an ordinary girl, as she sat with her ears tracking the laughter of the boy, running her fingers through her tail, the best thing to call her would be a Kitsune, or a Fox Girl.

"I hope you're ready... all of you." 'Aki' muses, before standing and leaping to the next roof, making her departure.

* * *

Yes, I'm changing curses. I just thought since this Ranma prefers being a girl, why not have Ryoga also have fallen into the same spring, but being a bit more like show Ranma in he avoids cold water whenever possible. Plus I've kinda wanted to see Girl Ryoga since starting to read stories where curses were changed around. And since im still newer to Ranma, doing stuff with just Ranma and the Tendos is awkward... so sorry about that.


End file.
